Don't take me for a fool
by PinguinMyope
Summary: Lucas se rend compte que Lisa entretient une liaison avec House, or elle n'a pas rompu avec le détective..


**Titre:**_ Don't take me for a fool._**  
**

**Auteur:** _PinguinMyope._

**FanDom:** _DrHouse (Post saison 6 épisode 22.)_

**Pairing:** _Cuddy x House._

**Rating:**_T._

**Relation:**_ Hétéro._

**Disclaimer:** _Les personnages ne sont pas de moi, l'histoire oui!._

**Chanson:** _Simple Plan – Your Love Is A Lie._

**Résumé :**_Lucas se rend compte que Lisa entretient une liaison avec House, or elle n'a pas rompu avec le détective.._

**Note :**_ Je hais le couple Lucas/Cuddy. Donc je vais tenter de bien prendre Lucas pour un imbécile -D_

**POV exclusif de Lucas.**

_**I fall asleep by the telephone  
It's 2 o'clock and I'm waiting up alone  
Tell me, where have you been?  
**_

Elle est partir tôt ce matin. Une urgence à Providence, un immeuble qui s'est effondré. Ils en on parlé aux infos cet après midi. Tous les médecins du Princeton-Plainsboro disponibles y ont été appelé.. Le truc, c'est qu'ils ont annoncés vers 11h que les équipes médicales rentraient aux hôpitaux, le dégagement des victimes étant fini. Ça fait donc 3h qu'elle devrait être rentrée, ou du moins qu'elle aurait dû me passer un coup de fil. Non que je m'inquiète, disons juste que je me pose des questions. Rachel l'a réclamée toute la soirée, j'ai eu toutes les misères du monde à l'endormir.. Je rechigne à aller me coucher dans notre lit sans au moins avoir eu un appel.. Pourtant je sens que je vais bien y être forcée.. À moins que je fasse un saut à l'hôpital? Mauvaise idée, le siège auto de Rachel est dans la voiture de Lisa. Je me lève du canapé, jette un dernier coup d'œil implorant au téléphone, puis longe le couloir jusqu'à la chambre. J'entre, m'assois sur le lit. Un coup d'œil alentour, je remarque un de ces blazer qu'elle enfile pour aller courir. Je me relève, l'attrape, et le flaire. Son odeur me détend. Je le pose sur son oreiller, me déshabille, enfile un pantalon de pyjama, et me couche, le nez enfoui dans sa veste. (…) Un mouvement dans le lit, je me réveille en sursaut. «Oups désolée je ne voulais pas te réveiller..» Elle embrasse furtivement mes lèvres. «Lisa..» Je regarde l'heure: 3h30. «Pourquoi rentre-tu à cette heure ci?» Elle s'allonge à mes côtés, sous la couette. «Beaucoup de traumas à l'hôpital, je suis restée pour aider.» Elle change vivement de sujet. «Rachel s'est endormie?» «Oui, après plus d'une heure de plaintes et de pleurs. Elle a passé la soirée à demander après sa maman..» Elle se mord l'intérieur de la joue. «Désolée.. Je passerai un coup de fil la prochaine fois.» J'ai envie de répliquer 'Parce qu'il y aura une prochaine fois?' mais je n'en fais rien, préférant éviter le conflit conjugal en pleine nuit.

_**I found a note with another name  
You blow a kiss  
But it just don't feel the same  
'Cause I can feel that you're gone**_

'_Je suis partie plus tôt, une grosse journée m'attend. Rachel est chez la nounou, je passe la prendre à 18h30. XOXO, Lisa.__' _Je repose le mot avec dédain, me sers une tasse de café. Il est à peine tiède, elle doit être partie depuis une petite heure. Ce qu'elle ignore, c'est que je passe la journée à l'hôpital. On verra bien la tête qu'elle fera en me voyant arriver..! J'allume la radio, ils y passent Torn. Je file à la douche, enfile un jean et une chemise, retourne au salon, finis mon café, et enfile mes baskets. J'éteins la radio, attrape mes clefs, et sors en claquant la porte derrière moi. Je descend l'allée, grimpe dans ma voiture. Je met mon CD de Mika, et démarre. Je pars juste à temps, je ne me taperai peut être pas les embouteillages. La raison pour laquelle je vais passer la journée à l'hôpital? Une enquête qu'une femme m'a demandé sur son mari chirurgien. Tant qu'à faire, j'irais passer le bonjour à House. J'aime le narguer sur le fait que J'AI eu Lisa Cuddy tandis que lui non. Je me gare, et repère la voiture de Lisa, à sa place. Je sors, entre dans l'hôpital. Elle est à l'accueil, plongée dans un dossier, les cheveux attachés. Elle relève la tête, je lui souris. «Bonjour mademoiselle la directrice. Vous êtes tout en beauté, ce matin..!» «Lucas..! Tu.. Je suis surprise de te voir là..!» Surprise n'est pas le qualificatif que j'aurais employé..! J'aurais plutôt utilisé troublée, ou gênée. J'entends alors un bruit de canne, qui passe les portes et qui s'arrête. Je me retourne en souriant.

_**I can't bite my tongue forever  
While you try to play it cool  
You can hide behind your stories  
But don't take me for a fool**_

«Docteur House!» Il sourit à Lisa, puis s'approche «Lucas! Je pensais justement à vous, je me demandais comment vous alliez!» Lisa échappe un hoquet de surprise derrière moi, je l'ignore. Grégory est habituellement crispé en ma présence, mais là il est totalement détendu, voir même joueur. «Eh bien, je vais très bien. Et vous? La forme?» Il s'esclaffe, les yeux malicieux. «Mieux que jamais!» il me contourne, s'approche de sa patronne. «Docteur Cuddy, un cas pour moi?» «Je heu.. Non. Enfin si! Les.. Patients. Ceux d'hier.. Il faut aller voir comment ils vont.» Il fronce un instant les sourcils, puis se re-détend. «Aaah! Très bien, je m'en occupe! Docteur Cuddy, Monsieur le Détective..» Il nous adresse un sourire à chacun, et file. «Tu trouve pas qu'il est bizarre? Il est comme ça depuis quelques jours.» «C'est toi qui à l'air bizarre, Lisa.» «Moi? Non pas du tout.. J'ai du travail, on se voit plus tard ?» Elle dépose un baiser sur ma joue, s'éloigne en direction de son bureau.

_**You can tell me that there's nobody else  
(But I feel it)  
You can tell me that you're home by yourself  
(But I see it) **_

Je les ai suivis à distance durant toute la journée, séparément. Lisa est lunatique à l'extrême, et House est un.. Imbécile heureux. Dur de ne pas soupçonner quoi que ce soit.. Mon hypothèse est simple: elle me trompe avec lui. Où alors quelque chose du même style. Mais c'est sexuel, en tout cas. Alors qu'elle est rentrée, je suis resté à l'hôpital, pour mener mon enquête comme il faut. Sur le chirurgien, pas sur ma petite amie..! Elle a récupéré Rachel comme prévu, et m'attend pour manger. C'est en tout cas ce que me dit son texto. Je m'engage dans la rue, me gare face à la maison. Je descend, remonte l'allée est m'arrête un instant devant la porte. Par la fenêtre du salon, je la voit, recroquevillée dans le canapé. Elle est assoupie, ce qui me fait sourire tendrement. J'entre doucement, m'accroupi près d'elle et embrasse délicatement sa joue. Elle ouvre les yeux, me sourit. «Bonsoir jolie maman..» «Bonsoir beau détective.» Elle esquive mon baiser, se lève. «À table?» «Pourquoi est-ce que tu esquive mes baisers?» «Quoi? N'importe quoi, je les esquive pas du tout.» J'ouvre la bouche pour répliquer, mais la sonnerie du téléphone me coupe. Je vais décrocher, agacé. «Oui?» «Je suis bien chez Lisa Cuddy, son adorable fille, et son idiot de petit ami?» Pas le courage, ni l'envie de répliquer. «Lisa, ton incapable d'immunologue au téléphone.» Elle prend le combiné, je fais mine de m'éclipser dans la cuisine mais pars décrocher le téléphone présent dans la chambre.

_**You can look into my eyes  
And pretend all you want  
But I know, your love is just a lie  
It's nothing but a lie**_

«Tu es rentré?» «Affirmatif. J'aurais la joie de te voir, ce soir?» «Ça risque d'être.. Problématique. Bipe moi un peu plus tard, prétextant une urgence au boulot, et je verrais ce que je peux faire.» J'en ai assez entendu. Je raccroche délicatement le combiné et retourne à la cuisine, où je met la table et nous sert à manger. Je l'entend vaguement saluer l'autre connard. Elle s'assoit face à moi. «House reste à l'hôpital, le patient n'est pas tout à fait stable. Tu peux me passer le sel?» Je m'exécute, écœuré par ses mensonges. «Tu ne manges pas?» «Non, j'ai pas faim. Je vais prendre une douche.» Elle me regarde, impassible. Je me dirige vers la salle de bain, l'eau chaude me relaxera peut être. Alors que je me glisse sous l'eau, je me rappelle des caméras dispersées chez House. Je souris, fier de bientôt pouvoir les attraper en flagrant délit. Je sors, me sèche, enfile un jogging et retourne dans la cuisine. Lisa range la vaisselle sale dans le lave-vaisselle. «J'ai mis ton assiette au frais, au cas où tu aurais un petit ceux.» Je glisse mes bras autour de sa taille, dépose un baiser dans sa nuque. Elle se raidit et se retourne, m'embrasse. Distraitement. Je jubile intérieurement, je sais que ce baiser la fait un minimum culpabiliser.

_**You look so innocent  
But the guilt in your voice gives you away  
Yeah, you know what I mean**_

Le signal retentit : le bipper. «Ah mince, l'hôpital vient de me biper. Des complications administratives avec un patient.. Je fais vite, promis.» Elle m'embrasse à peine, et brise mon étreinte. Elle enfile ses escarpins, me souris, et sors. À peine la porte est-elle claquée que je trace chercher ma veste, ainsi que les clefs du fourgon garé à deux rues de là. Je sors, cours jusqu'au fameux fourgon. Je vois sa voiture passer un peu plus loin. Je grimpe, emprunte une autre route que la sienne. Je passe devant chez House, où je la voit monter, et me gare au bout de la rue. Recherche des équipements à proximité, je sélectionne les seuls périphériques disponibles et une image de Lisa embrassant langoureusement Grégory apparaît à l'écran. Quelles belles complications administratives. Il l'emmène sur le canapé, l'y allonge, et commence à la déshabiller. N'ayant pas la force de l'entendre gémir son prénom, je sors et marche un peu. L'air frais me revigore.

_**How does it feel when you kiss  
When you know that I trust you?  
And do you think about me when he fucks you?  
Could you be more obscene?**_

Quand je remonte dans le fourgon, ils sont allongés par terre, la tête de Lisa sur le torse de House. «Quand comptes-tu le dire à Lucas?» «Je ne sais pas.. Je le sens trop fragile pour l'instant.» Trop fragile? Pouaah! «Dépêche toi, j'ai hâte d'afficher la raison de mon bonheur aux yeux de tout le monde.» «Ne t'inquiète pas. De toute façon, je n'en peut plus de jouer la comédie, de me forcer à l'aimer, de te sentir dans ses baisers.» C'en est trop. Je lance le casque audio dans un coin, prend ma tête entre mes mains. Se forcer à m'aimer? Elle en rajoute pas un peu? Putain.. Si ça se trouve, elle se joue de moi depuis le début.. Je préfère même pas y penser. Je passe à l'avant, allume la radio. Bad Romance, de LadyGaGa.. Je rêve où même les chroniqueurs sont contre moi? Je laisse malgré tout la musique. Sur le retour, je grille un feu rouge. Tant pis. Je gare le fourgon à l'endroit habituel, récupère la cassette sur laquelle est enregistrée la soirée, et rentre en marchant. Je me rend alors compte que j'ai laissé Rachel seule.. Pas grave, elle est encore en vie. Je pars me coucher, simule le sommeil quand elle rentre. Je sens sa respiration devenir plus lente, signe qu'elle s'endort. Je me met à penser au fait qu'elle donnerai n'importe quoi pour qu'il soit à ma place. Et cela me révolte un peu plus.

_**So don't try to say you're sorry  
Or try to make it right  
And don't waste your breath  
Because it's too late, it's too late **_

Je me réveille avant elle, file faire couler le café, puis prendre une douche. Quand j'en sors, elle est levée, et à la cuisine avec sa fille. Je daigne à peine à lui adresser un bonjour. Elle pose Rachel dans son parc, revient dans la cuisine. «Quelque chose ne va pas?» Je me lève, fouille la poche de ma veste, et vient déposer la cassette devant elle. «Regarde ça et ose me reposer la question.» Son expression se modifie. «C'est quoi..?» «Regarde, tu verras bien.» Elle hésite, mais reste à table. «Je dois passer régler deux trois trucs, je serais de retour pour midi.» Je me lève, lui lâche un vague à plus tard, et m'éclipse. Bien entendu, je n'ai strictement rien à régler, mais je n'ai pas spécialement envie d'être là quand elle visionnera l'enregistrement. Quoique j'aurai bien aimé voir sa tête.. Je vais faire un plein d'essence, puis quelques courses dans la mesure où dès ce soir je repartirais vivre dans mon appartement, et j'esquive ses 4 appels. Elle ne laisse pas le moindre message. Dégonflée.

You can tell me that there's nobody else  
You can tell me that you're home by yourself  
You can look into my eyes  
And pretend all you want  
But I know

Quand je rentre, elle est au salon avec Rachel, et ne lève même pas la tête tandis que Rachel m'accueille d'un 'Ucaaas' des plus enjoués. Je trace jusqu'à la chambre, afin de récupérer mes affaires. Elle m'y rejoint un peu plus tard. «Tu espionnes Greg?» «Non. C'est les caméras que j'avais posées pour le besoin d'une ancienne enquête. Et ne tente pas de le faire passer pour une victime.» Gros silence. «Je suis désolée, Lucas..» «Ouais, pas autant que moi.» Je pose l'ultime tee shirt dans mon sac, l'interroge du regard. «Depuis quand ça dure?» «Juste depuis avant hier, depuis Providence.» «Et puis-je au moins savoir pourquoi, du jour au lendemain, tu as décidé de me tromper?» «Je ne l'ai pas décidé. C'est juste que..» Elle s'assois sur le bord du lit, tête baissée. «Ca a toujours été ambiguë entre lui et moi. Et le fait qu'on ai entamé une relation, toi et moi, lui a fait prendre conscience d'un certain paquet de choses , dont son amour pour moi. Il a été fragilisé par sa cure. Je suis passé le voir après être rentrée de là-bas,.. Et on s'est..» Je la coupe. «C'est bon, j'ai pas besoin, ni envie, d'entendre la suite.» Je prend mon sac, quitte la pièce, et le pose dans l'entrée. J'embarque certaines bricoles traînant au salon, embrasse Rachel. Lisa se poste contre le mur du couloir. Je luis rend mon double de clé, et sors.

_**I know your love is just a lie  
I know you're nothing but a lie, lie  
You're nothing but a lie, lie**_

Ils n'ont pas perdu de temps. 2 jours après notre séparation, elle s'affichait avec lui devant tout l'hôpital, et roucoulait dans tout Princeton en lui tenant la main. Ils ont tout les deux des têtes d'abrutis, avec leurs sourires d'amoureux à la con. Moi je suis comme un con, à devoir supporter de les voir à chaque virée au PPH. Le boulot de détective, ça craint vraiment un max. Peut être que j'aurais pût tenter de la récupérer, mais je sais très bien que ça aurait été vain. Elle n'a jamais eu d'yeux que pour son beau boiteux, au fond..

_**Your love is just a lie.**_

_Voilà. Je voulais absolument faire de Lucas un personnage pitoyable, je pense avoir réussi.. Non ? Et puis, entre nous, j'aurais presque de la pitié pour lui. PRESQUE. -)_


End file.
